robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Danby
Team Terrafonics (also known as Team Tanto now) is one of the oldest teams in Robot Wars, starting in Series 2, competing in the featherweight championship with Deadline. They failed to enter Series 3 as their event was cancelled, the Super Heavyweight championship with Toxin. They lost their only antweight fight in Extreme 1 with Anto and they also lost both featherweight fights (Extreme 2 and Series 7) with Gi-Ant-O. They used a Sumobot in Extreme 2 as their proper machine wasn't ready. In Series 7, they used their proper machine, but was counted out instead of Whipper (who was immobilised) and was unfairly eliminated. Series 4 saw them attempt to qualify with Vindicore. In the first series of Extreme, they won their Wild Card Warrior match against Hypno-Disc winning as Hypno-Disc broke down after 30 seconds. They have also failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto. During the qualifiers for Series 5, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. For Series 6, TX-108 attempted to qualify again and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. At the Series 7 qualifiers, TX-108 was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. Because of new rules in Series 7, Tanto is likely to have been turned away as it didn't have a active weapon, but may have been a reserve robot. After Robot Wars After Series 7 of Robot Wars, Team Terrafonics entered Tanto and TX-108 in the live circuit and had a lot more success than they ever did in Robot Wars. The team's current machines are: Tanto (heavyweight), Tanto Jnr (heavyweight), Tanto 3 (heavyweight), Tanto XP (featherweight), Anto 3 (antweight), Scrap Dog (heavyweight) and TX108 (heavyweight). Anto.jpg|Anto (extreme 1) Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Series 7) Giantosumo.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2) Tanto.jpg|Tanto TX-108.jpeg|TX-108 Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (unaired) *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered Featherweight Championship with Deadline *Series 3: Entered Super Heavyweight Championship with Toxin (event cancelled) *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Vindicare *Extreme 1: Antweight Melee with Anto and Wildcard Warrior with TX-108 (unaired) *Series 5-6: Failed to qualify with TX-108 *Extreme 2: Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O *Series 7: Failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto and Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O Trivia *Despite the team first competing in series 2, the only aired battle that they almost won, they were unfairly counted out and thus, eliminated. Their only victory was never aired as it would have made Hypno-Disc look unreliable as it had also lost to Nasty Warrior. External links *The team's official website Category:Team Pages